


we tend to like icarus

by qvill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Character Study, Ghost!Tommy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetic, bro hes fucking dead, but also its narrative fiction, ghostinnit, phantommy, so MAYBE the inspo was just the thought of 'lava is forbidden honey' but you cant prove it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvill/pseuds/qvill
Summary: a character study and narrative fiction of tommyinnit (deceased).--icarus flew, up and up and up, until all he knew was warmth and knowledge at how the dappled magma across the sun's surface felt between his fingertips.tommy fell, down and down and down, and no one is around.we like to think that icarus smiled when he fell, and that tommy is not alone when he rose.no one is there to prove either.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	we tend to like icarus

**we tend to like icarus - a tommyinnit (deceased) character study from someone who doesnt watch the smp.**

* * *

there’s something … delectably enticing about lava. or is it magma? there’s a difference between the two, that’s for sure - but the matter of  _ which is which  _ is a long-forgotten affair. one burbles far beneath the ground, in the bellows of volcanos and in the deepest crust of the world. the planetary heartbeat, rumbling and stagnant and flowing. 

the other is aboveground. it sputters against the air, bubbling and blistering and all sorts of words that start with b. 

there’s a joke, somewhere. it’s almost universal, but someone had to think of it first. there’s something delectably enticing about lava, as aforementioned : it’s viscous and heavy and yet, it moves. it bubbles and sputters and pulses and  _ moves  _ and  _ breathes  _ and you know — maybe there’s something living about it. it moves. it consumes. it is desperate to live, and it does.

the joke goes that lava looks edible. that’s it. it’s a forbidden treat, marbled, dappled taffy, melted sugar that ebbs and flows. that there’s some deep-rooted desire to take a taste. it’s honey, dripping from the glasses of gods as they sip ambrosia. 

mortals tend to like this taste of gods. ambrosia, lava, honey - there’s something there. something equally hungry, tucked deep within the ribcages of mortals, that  _ seeks _ . it’s hungry, it’s desperate, it’s clawing at the bars, and —

it could be assumed that this desire is rooted in the yearning for Beyond - for immortality and the secrets of life, the forbidden knowledge that mortals  _ know  _ exists — and the fact that it is not known makes it delectable. is that it? 

the latter is true. there’s something  _ there _ , the forbidden unknown that is tantalizing and dangerous and delectable. 

but living never had the same appeal. 

what did icarus see across the surface of the dappled sun, so close, so  _ close _ , that there wasn’t mortality on his mind? there wasn’t the yearn to live, there. 

that’s a rude way to put it. 

there wasn’t the yearn to  _ survive _ , there. that’s more like it. living and surviving are two different matters. but icarus reached, arms outstretched before he plummeted, towards the sun. burbling and sputtering and it must have been  _ warm  _ and humanity tends to like  _ warmth _ . we stole the fire from the gods, after all, and revelled in the punishment.

sometimes, you wonder, if icarus was close enough to taste the lava. that’s where we began musing, is it not? did he get to know how it felt between his fingertips? how the warm rivulets flowed between his fingers as he drew them to his lips?

was it sweet? 

we tend to like icarus — the admiration that he stood before the heavens and indulged the unknown, the unthinkable, the unreachable, and  _ learned _ , and plummeted as he smiled. 

we lose the moral of the story, and that’s a blessed thing. after all, it’s quite rude, calling him a fool and cursed for his hubris, when he did what we cannot. 

.

tommy falls off the bridge. 

there’s no one around to see if he smiles — and frankly, it’s never said that icarus grinned or hooted out a laugh towards the heavens and the seas. 

it’s nicer to think that he does, and that when the lava flows past his lips, it’s nicer to think that it tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are vv appreciated, and there (hopefully) will be more to come. that is all.


End file.
